


Of Emperors and Chihuahuas

by Pervy_Sister



Series: Make out 101 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, AoKaga if you narrow your eyes into 1nm thick lines, Furi never went to Seirin AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's propably gonna be just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Sister/pseuds/Pervy_Sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Furi didn't go to Seirin so he just meets the grazy GoM bunch while in college and Akashi is in his rebelious age a few years too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The things he would do for a muffin

It all started when he spilled his coffee on his brand new shirt.

Well,the only reason he even bothered to buy a new shirt was the fact that he didn't have any clean clothes at the time.Furihata always made sure to keep his small apartment clean and always have a t-shirt or two clean enough to wear.He always did his laundry on Saturday evenings and then prepared his meals for the whole week -most of the week,sometimes it was cheeseburger day since junk food was a huge stress reliever- planning ahead like a good boy.

This week,though,laundry and sustenance have been pushed off the headlines since Furi really needs to pass Math this time.And so he found himself studying day and night about an intermediate value theorem some guy called Bolzano came up with.Why does he even need to know if a continuous function has a root in an internal when his major is Biology? After he glares daggers at his exam schedule he decides it's time he stopped hating the very existance of Math and started studying.

He studies for three days straight,Friday to Sunday,and rarely sleeps in-between.By Sunday afternoon he's spent so he decides to take a shower to freshen up.After fifteen minutes of standing under hot water he can finaly feel his muscles relax a bit.He walks out of the bathroom soaking wet and looks for a towel.He wears a pair of boxers he finds hanging at the side of his drawer and throws on a blue t-shirt which,he found out later,was his last clean one.

He didn't give two shits about looking presentable on Monday since tomorrow morning he had to take The Test.And he really deserved a good grade,considering he spent three whole days studying non-stop.Now that the problem of personal hygiene was solved (he hadn't showered since Thursday morning so he reeked) it was time to put a stop to his protesting stomach.There's no way he has the enegry to prepare a proper meal and he doesn't feel like eating plain steamed rice.So it's either the convenience store right down the corner or or the fast food restaurant two blocks away.

He thinks about it for a couple of minutes and decides he's earned a cheeseburger and some fries.He puts on a hoodie because it suddenly became kinda chilly ("that's what autumn feels like"),grabs his wallet and his keys from the kitchen table and marches on to purchase his craved empty calories.

He eats,he cleans up and makes a mental note to buy a change of clothes since he has classes the day after tomorrow and it's okay to smell like a dead raccoon when in your house but the poor guy who sits next to you during Biotechnology did nothing wrong and does not deserve to smell your sweaty armpits.He sets his alarm clock to buzz at 7 p.m. shapr and and gives a physical form to is mental note by sticking a post-it note on his door to remind himself of his lack of clean habiliments.

He wakes up,he washes his face,he brushes his teeth,he eats breakfast.It wasn't that much of a breakfast,just some toasted (burned) bread and a watery cup of coffee.He slaps his face a couple of times to pump himself up takes some money from his secret stash to buy some clothes (thank you post-it note).He locks the door a leaves a deep sigh before he calls out the courage to actually go and take the damn test.

The test was a bit more complicated than he had expected.He started off wobbly,almost having a nervous brakedown because he couldn't understand a single word he was reading.He was holding the paper upside down.He flips it right (he has yet to master the art of upside down reading) and calms down a bit as he's starting to understand a thing or two.

It was a long three hour test;to be honest it felt like ten hours and he was exhausted and a little sad (Math always made him feel sad) but now it was over,finally over and there was nothing he could do about it but he felt really confident as in "I might not just suck in this one".

He let's go of that topic,no use crying over spilt milk.It's past 11:30 already and he needs to buy a shirt before he eats lunch 'cause after lunch everything is just so slow and so tiring and he'd rather fall asleep on a bench in the park than go shopping.

He finds just the right shirt;not too baggy,not too tight.It's a plain,black long-sleeved shirt with a slightly V neck cut and a couple of buttons at the end of the neckline.It's cotton of course since Furi can't stand his clothes sticking on his body,especially in autumn when the weather is on and off all the time and it's so frustrating.

Once he's done with the whole buy-new-clothes ordeal he checks his wallet for leftover cash.He decides he has enough money to buy ingredients for lunch,maybe dinner too,and plans a little menu in his head.Honestly,it'd be much easier to eat greasy fries but he did that yesterday and the last thing he needs right now is extra weight.  
He finds himself subconsciously touching his belly and by the time he reaches the convenience store he has settled his mind on doing some crunches every now and then beause he can definitely see the rising of a mini muffing-top.

He can do very little to prevent it but he can at least eat healthier meals.Maybe he'll start playing basketball again,just for the fun of it.Back to healthier meals,he clenches his heart and avoids eye contat with the delicous looking pork shoulder and settles for the much less fatty chicken breasts.A few spices and it won't be so bland.His poor Furi heart aches again in the thought of consuming vegetables but he has to do it.He knows he needs the extra vitamins,he's paler and more tired than the usual.He also knows he hates veggies almost as much as he hates Math (and man he really hates Math) but "you have to to do it Kouki,it's for your own good."

He picks his least hated vegetables and heads to the chashier.He feels like eating something sweet but figures it's better to do so tomorrow,at the café near the campus (where that cute barista works) since their muffins are beyond delicious ("muffin-top").He pays for his groceries and goes home.

He cooks,he eats,he cleans up and before he knows it,he's taking a nap on the couch.He wakes up around six in the afternoon and figures it's too late to do some actual studying.Instead,he hastily goes through some notes relative to the classes he has tomorrow and reschedules his weekly routine (laundry and cleaning).He'll do his laundry tomorrow,after class.Freeing his apartment of dirt can wait.

Tuesday morning he's feeling much better.After all,he doesn't have a single Math lesson this semester starting today,if he passes the damn test.He wakes up early and leaves early,wearing his new shirt,and he's going to claim that muffin.Maybe he'll work up the courege to talk to that barrista today.A bell chimes as he opens the door and enters the café.

"Good mornin-Oh,it's you! You haven't been here in a while." the beautiful barista notices.Furi blushes and looks everywhere else besides her.

"Y-yeah" he somehow manages to stutter,"I was very busy studying".Furi atempts to make eye contant but he can't,he really really can't and his gaze accidently drops on a different part of the womans body and that's when Furi blushes so hard he thinks he's going to faint.

"Hear that,Dai-chan? People actually study." she says,pouting.Furi reckons she's talking to the buff,tall and tanned guy next to her,who's also a barista.He remembers having seen him a few times,but it's usually during afternoon hours.He's very handsome,too.His ivy blue hair match his blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Shut up,Satsuki." he perlies."I'm doing just fine."

"Don't come begging for my notes next time you're failing a subject or crying on my doorstep when you're short on credits three years from now." she says as she intertwines her arms in front of her and shakes he head in disappointment.

The tall man sighs and she grunts before she turns back to Furi.

"What can I do for you today,em?"

"Furihata" he says.

"Ah,Furihata" she notices."I'm Momoi and this is Dai-chan"

"Aomine" the tanned man corrects."Aomine Daiki and if you dare call me 'Dai-chan' I'll squash your head like a pumpkin." he explains and Furi believes him.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-san,Momoi-san."

"Nice to finally meet you too,Furi-chan." 'Furi...chan?' he ponders. "So,what can I give to you today?"

"Em...black coffee and a muffin...chocolate muffin,please?" he falters.  
"That would be 450 yen." Aomine informs.Furi pays for his food and looks for a seat near the window to enjoy his breakfast.

"Why don't you just sit here" Momoi points at the counter "instead of sitting there alone? These chairs are pretty comfortable,I promise."

"Eh,Momoi-san I-I don't think..."

"Just sit here,man." Aomine orders."Eating alone sucks" .Furi knows they're just being nice to him so he's not sure if he should hand out with them.They kind of look like a couple and Furi does not want to get in the middle of that.But Aomine sends him "sit-the-fuck-down" glare,so he does.

They talk about this and that and how Momoi-san is studying Anthropology while Aomine-san wants to be a police officer but "Satsuki says I'm very stupid so I could use some extra education".He tells them he's studying Biology and how he hates Math and it's only when Fukuda texts him that he remember he's got classes to attend.He orders a cup of coffee to go,says goodbye and excuses himself.He heads towards the door and the conversation between Momoi and Aomine becomes a background noise he can't help but notice.

"Ah,Dai-chan,I forgot to tell you.A certain red-head is coming over today."

"W-what?! Is Bakagami coming here?!"

"I'm not talking about Kagamin.Not everything revolves around him Dai-chan." she says,giggling.

Furi knows he shouldn't eavesdrop (even though he'd like to know who "Bakagami" is and how he can make someone like Aomine stutter).He looks for his cell phone in his pocket and finds two more messages from Fukuda and how he has to be at Auditorium 2 in 6 minutes."Run for it Kouki",he really doesn't want to miss Biotechnology.As he opens the café door though,he bumps into someone and spills his super hot coffee on his shirt,and some of it on the unlucky stranger.


	2. Opposition and hot coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Seijuurou even manages to express his negativity towards the whole matter,his father has already started his nearly endless monologue about how he is to inherit their family and their business and how he needs to find a bride sometime soon.It’s then when the whole meeting turns into a fiasco,reduced to endless arguing and a ping pong of insults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> No,I'm not dead.Yessssss I haven't updated for 5 months sorryyyyyy..I was so busy with Uni exams and even when I was finally done with them all of my enegry and creativity seemed to be sucked outta mehhh orz..  
> Here's Akashi's introduction in this AU and from that point on there will be plot,I swear..  
> Enjoy~ ^3^

It all started when his father told him he wouldn't last a day in the real world.

Well,it wasn't exactly put in such a beautiful manner.It was barely put into words,to be honest,but the disapproving scowl on his father's face,which Akashi had noticed when he was still in high school was nearly permanent,was enough to upset a healthy grown man's stomach.In Akashi's case,though,the indelible frown he faced once in a while was nothing more than an addition to the interruption of a settled "agreement'' he had with his father,or as commoners would say,the display of mutual apathy.

Yet Masaomi chooses to agitate his son,reformulating the latter's luck of interest to annoyance towards him and said annoyance becoming quite obvious moments after he enters Masaomi's office.

Seijuurou is told by a maid that his father has requested to meet with him in his office,and that is seldom good news.To his distress,the feeling of uneasiness that rises in his stomach every time he meets with his father is proven right as his father's soulless greeting is accompanied by a light thud on his desk by what appears to be a portfolio of potential future brides for the young heir.

Before Seijuurou even manages to express his negativity towards the whole matter,his father has already started his nearly endless monologue about how he is to inherit their family and their business and how he needs to find a bride sometime soon,same old song,and the only news his ears catch is the names of some women his father comes out with along with their so-called good traits.

He tries not to be too obvious but he isn't paying attention,he never does.And in all honesty he never will.What has him confused is why Masaomi doesn't understand as much.He remains silent throughout his father's pointless uttering and suffers it until the end.

He isn’t usually asked his opinion so he is genuinely surprised once this talk turns out not be one-sided,but it’s no more than a request to make a choice.His father does not seem to care much either,so long as he chooses a woman as his bride-to-be.

It’s then when the whole meeting turns into a fiasco,reduced to endless arguing and a ping pong of insults.Seijuurou doesn’t participate in much of it though,as he storms out of the office somewhere between the lines of “You ought to honor this family” and “You wouldn’t accomplish a single thing on your own”.

The head of the Akashi family is sure known to be strict and even ruthless at times and Seijuurou was used to it,or so he thought.He’s had many exasperating conversations with his father and yet he’s never left in the middle of one of them.But that day,he drew the line.

He walks almost neurotically through the long corridors of the mansion while he contemplates what might be the most life changing action he has ever done.

He reaches for his cell phone is his back pocket and in the spur of the moment he decides to text Kuroko of all people.

_ >>Tetsuya,I think I need your advice. _

He is about to put his phone back in his pocket when the device suddenly illuminates _._

_> >It’s rare for you to contact me,Akashi-kun,let along ask for advice._

_ >>Are you willing to help me Tetsuya,or will you resume the garrulousness? _

_> >I never said I wouldn’t help,but some sense of gratitude would be welcome.So what is that you need my advice for?_

_ >>I apologize for my rudeness-_

He pauses.Is he sure about this? And does he really want to tell Tetsuya?

He can’t believe he’s second guessing himself.He never does.

Except maybe that one time.

It was barely audible,but it was still there.A sigh-deep,yet sharp-that didn’t even last for a second,like it didn’t want him to know it existed.But it did.And after that,there was this feeling;like his chest was brought to this lower state of a bottomless pit,dark,empty,and again the feeling lasts for only a second.

For a mere moment he felt himself disconnect from the rest of the world like he had lost control of himself.Or better yet,like he had just taken it back.

It could have been Kuroko,it could’ve Kagami or Shintarou from the crowd or maybe the crowd itself.But it probably was that unsettling realization that there was a slim chance that he’d lose,for the very first time in his life.

It may sound absurd or childish,but that was the first time Akashi Seijuurou had felt unsure and also the first time he was deprived of victory,both these “firsts” were two of the most impactful events of his life-wretched list when in the absence of his mother’s loss-and both of them took place during a game of basketball.

Absurd indeed.

It took some time but he made peace with it.His first failure,the new born sense of lack of conviction,the reunification with his original and true self.

Seijuurou emerges from his mentally dozed-off state and looks at the screen of his phone,imprisoned in his tight grip.There’s no use in chickening out at this point,so he might as well say.

_> > I apologize for my rudeness.I would like to inform you that I recently decided to attend the University of Tokyo.I request to meet with you to discuss the details._

_ >>Akashi-kun,by “recently” do you mean “as of now”? _

_> >Yes. _

_> >Did you have another fight with your father? Please don’t make haste decisions._

_ >>Are you questioning me,Tetsuya? I requested a meeting with you and I am not accepting a refusal.Please text me the location you wish to meet. _

He sighs.At least there is one thing off his chest.Now all that he has left to do is tell his father.Sounds lovely enough. _Sigh_.He might as well get it over with sooner than later.

He becomes aware of how he sighs way too often lately.Is he going soft? No way.It's the accumulated stress of all these years and the feelings of near-hatred he started harbouring for his father during high school that makes him lose it once in a while.

He calls for a maid and demands to have his belogings prepared to be moved to Tokyo.He reaches for his phone once more.A few phone calls and several minutes later he has everything in order,as far as his installation to the capital is concerned.

He remebers he needs to be practical and realistic about this,although there is no chance he won't be accepted at any University he applies to.He is also aware that the entrance exams of Todai are...Knotty...To say the least.

He shakes his head.Enough with the doubting himself.He moves at a fairly slow pace back to his father's office,who is sure to protest.

He knocks on the door as gently as his state of nervous exitment lets him.He is abreast his father's stern looking face once more,barely camouflaging his distate.

It's the usual.Masaomi yells,Seijuurou grunts in response and they start unleashing threats at one another.Seijuurou decides to play the "mother would be very disappointed in you father" card and Masaomi retaliates with even more threats.

"Do you think you will be getting your way Seijuurou,especially with this attitude?"

"Yes,father.I have made my choice to study at the University of Tokyo and you cannot change my mind."

"And do you thing I will financially support this choice of yours?"

"As a matter of fact,I do.I know that you will,father.And if you will not support me voluntarily I might legally request that support.Have I made myself clear?"

"Are you threatening me,son?"

"Am I? I would like to specify,though,that I may know certain things about how you operate the family business.You trained me yourself,father."

Seijuurou stops himself from smirking at his father's face when he growls a "fine" and some more empty threats.He knows Masaomi cares less about the image his son presents to the world than the dirt he can spill about how his runs his company,and sure his associates will respond to the revelation.

Akashi is pleased.Not only for getting what he wanted but also for managing to gain his pleasure from his father's dissatisfaction.He doesn't usually experience this high form of fulfillment,so he savors it for as long as it lasts.His maidservant informs him that his belogings are to be transported tomorrow.His housing arrangements should have already been taken care of (how hard could it be to find a condo in the middle of Tokyo,really?).He wants to leave as soon as possible.It will take some time to get himself jetted off,although he can hardly wait,really,but he supposes it's worth the wait.

 

A mere couple of ours later he is already on board and on his way to Tokyo and his cell phone rings.It's Tetsuya.Akashi updates him with the new turn of events and Kuroko proposes to meet at a cafe near campus -Kuroko is already studying at Todai- where Satsuki and Daiki work,the morning after his arrival.

He arrives at the capital early in the evening and is at once setteled in his suite,which gives him plenty of time to rest untill he comes into the presence of his childhood friend.

* * *

 

The morning after comes and he's feeling refreshed from a good night's rest,the fight with his father nearly forgotten.He looks at the time.He still has a couple of hours before he has to be at the cafe which gives him plenty of time to shower and get dressed without haste and he had already planned to be a little early in order to have a quick chat with Daiki (and Satsuki,although he's pretty sure she is doing a terrific job moming him,like she always has).He asks for a taxi to be ready to carry him and he's heading to the cafe by 9:30.

It's a short ride-not that he minds,he doesn't have much of Tokyo to see anymore as he's visited many times for the high school basketball games-and a few minutes later he sees the stacture where his meeting will be accommodated shortly.

He opens the cafe door,overwhelmed by the affectionate warmness of his surroundings,said warmness becoming quite literal,comfigurating into a splash of hot coffee on his casmir shirt.A squeak,so high-pitched he wonders if it's even possible to be vocal and a matching look of absolout terror are the first things he qualifies as human interaction since his establishment in Tokyo.

A petrified brunet.

Akashi is provokingly inflamed.

 

Interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ same cliffhanger,different POV..


End file.
